


Reunion

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: after a homecoming
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 13





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of reposting some of my older works. This is from my livejournal and was originally posted in 2007.

Though they’d only been apart for a week, their reunion was tender, their love-making more gentle than Ianto could recall. Jack had slowly paid homage to every part of Ianto’s body with his mouth and tongue, quiet whispers echoing the soft scrape of Jack’s stubble against his flushed skin.

Candles had burned around them, casting Jack’s quarters in soft, romantic light, the flickering casting Jack’s face in contrasting highlights and shadows as he worshipped Ianto’s body. The fine cotton sheets against Ianto’s back were smooth and more sensual against his sensitized skin than satin would have been, warm and welcome under his body, cool and light where they’d pooled at the bottom of the bed.

Ianto dozed off with Jack curled around his body, feeling more sated and loved than he could remember being. As he drifted, not quiet asleep and not fully awake, he felt Jack’s fingers in his hair, ghosting over his arms, feet and legs tangling together as if Jack were afraid if he’d stop touching, Ianto would drift away. Jack’s steady heartbeat against his back and the soft gusts of air against his cheek as Jack breathed wrapped Ianto in a comfortable cocoon that said ‘home,’ and he let himself slide into sleep, confident in the knowledge that Jack would be there when he woke.


End file.
